In recent years, research has been done on a power generation system that connects a plurality of distributed power sources, such as solar cells and fuel cells, as power generation apparatuses and provides power generated by the power generation apparatuses. The power generation apparatuses used as these distributed power sources for example include fuel cells such as a Polymer Electrolyte Fuel Cell (PEFC) and a Solid Oxide Fuel Cell (SOFC). It has been proposed to adopt a plurality of such distributed power sources and control the power consumption of devices constituting a load in accordance with the power that can be provided by the distributed power sources (for example, see JP 2007-20260 A (PTL 1)).